


In the End

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Reader Insert, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Five years after the war you still struggle with its horrors. Determined not to let it get to you, you decide to take a course in self defense. If only you knew that your instructor would drive you crazy and that he would get you angry with one look. Oh, and did I mention he is also sexy as sin? WufeixReader





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works, written ten years ago after a break from fanfiction. It’s not my best as my writing style as changed a lot, but I remember how much fun I had writing it, rediscovering my love for fanfiction and story telling. Therefore I thought it deserves a spot on here. I hope you’ll enjoy it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**In the End**

_The war fell upon us when we least expected,_  
our world's coming to an end.  
I look out the door and see the city burning,  
our memories wrapped in flames. 

_But in the end it's just you and me,_  
in the end it's just you I see.  
When the pain grows stronger  
I'll find the cure in your eyes,  
and your eyes will be my guide. 

_I pick up the pieces of what's left of my life_  
right after the lights go off;  
destroy every ounce of faith that's left within me,  
I'm ready to let it go 

_'cause in the end it's just you and me,_  
in the end it's just you I see.  
When the pain grows stronger  
I'll find the cure in your eyes,  
and your eyes will be my guide. 

_In the end it's just you and me,_  
in the end it's just you I see.  
When the pain grows stronger  
I'll find the cure in your eyes,  
and your eyes will be my guide. 

_Stream of Passion – In the end_

**AC 195**

Hands grip your arms in a painful grip, robbing you of breath. Mocking laughter. Someone spits in your face, hands pull on your hair, and someone else kicks you in your stomach. You cry out in pain and try to curl into a ball but the hands on your arms prevent you from doing so. Tears roll down your cheeks and you sob helplessly.

“That’s right, Bitch! Cry!” A mocking voice sneers.

You wish they would leave you alone but it’s clear they won’t. They start dragging you through the dirt; rocks bite into your skin. You feel the wounds on your back tear open and you cry out again.

“No more, please…” you beg weakly.

Someone laughs coldly, cruelly.

They drag you back into the building and you’re thrown back into the room you had escaped from. Your head hits the wall with a sickening crack and then all goes black…

-x-x-x-

Your head hurts so much… You don’t dare opening your eyes and continue to lie on the cold floor. Your body is shivering violently, but you don’t seem to notice. There is a commotion in the hallway. Running footsteps of the soldiers and voices barking orders… Outside you can hear gunfire. You hope that the person attacking the base kills all those bastards. An explosion sounds nearby and the ground shakes with the force of it. Then it’s utterly silent. You open your eyes and stay still. Moving hurts; your back is an agony and the light shining into your eyes makes you feel nauseated. 

You hear the lock on the door click open. You try to stay calm as the electric door slides open with a soft swishing sound. Someone enters the room and you hear him curse as he sees you. Something warm is draped over your naked body and then you are lifted gently into strong arms.

You hiss in pain when his arm wraps around your back, pressing against the wounds. You look up to your savior’s face and are surprised to find in him a boy. He looks a little older than you. His black hair is pulled back in a low pony tail and his eyes… You decide you must be disillusioned with the pain. None had such beautiful dark eyes. He carries you out of the room and outside. You close your eyes in pain at the bright light and let your head rest against the boy’s shoulder.

“Can you stand?” he asks. His voice is rough with anger.

“I…” Your voice comes out in a weak croak and you clear your throat. “I can try…”

He gently lowers you until your feet touch the ground. You sway on your feet and he is quick to steady you. “Hold onto me. We have to go up.”

He is wrapping whatever cloth he has covered you with around your body. You discover it is his coat and you stick your arms through the sleeves. You wrap your arms around his neck.

“This might hurt,” he says.

His arm settles around your waist and he pulls you against him. Then you are suddenly pulled off the ground and up into the air. Your whole body screams in protest and you muffle your cry of pain against his shoulder. You hold onto him tightly, trusting him to get you into safety. You carefully open your eyes, blinking against the pain and look at the mobile suit the boy apparently owns.

Your eyes widen when you realize it is a Gundam. You had seen them on television at the beginning of the war before you were taking captive. But… he is just a boy. Surely, no boy could be such a soldier to be a Gundam Pilot?

He pulls you into the cockpit. It’s small and you know there is no way you are going to be comfortable during the ride.

“You have to sit in my lap,” he says, while trying to maneuver you into a position that is the most comfortable for you.

You settle against his warmth as he powers up the Gundam and fall into a deep sleep…

-x-x-x-

You hear voices. The scent of a hospital fills your nostrils and you grimace. You had never liked the smell. 

“She has been tortured, starved for weeks,” you hear a woman say. “Her skull is fractured and she has a heavy concussion. I’m waiting for the rape test results.”

“Do you think they did?” a male voice asks. It sounds familiar. 

You carefully open your eyes. It surprises you that all the pain is gone. They must keep you on painkillers, because despite the hazy feeling in your head they cause you can clearly remember the pain you were in before. You look around. The curtain around your bed is closed.

“I don’t know, Wufei,” the woman answers, “There is so much damage done to her body that it is impossible to tell.”

You close your eyes and swallow. You remember now. The boy who had saved you was here. You try not to think about what had been done to you and focus your thoughts on the fact that you had been saved. You aren’t sure if you should be grateful to be alive or not.

Suddenly the curtain around your bed is pulled back. You open your eyes again and see a blond woman and the boy. The woman had called him Wufei. He stares at you, his dark eyes unreadable. Then he turns around and leaves.

You are confused about his behavior, you think later. The woman, Sally asks you questions about your captivity and your family. You answer her questions; tell her that your family has been killed and that you had been taking captive. Answering questions about the torture is harder; but you manage and tell her that you have not been raped. Sally seems very relieved when you tell her that.

“The boy who saved me… You called him Wufei right?” you ask her.

She nods and continues to write something down in your file.

“Will he be back?” you ask.

Sally looks at you in surprise. “I don’t know. He might already be gone on a new mission.”

“Oh…” Your disappointment is clear. “If I don’t see him, could you tell him thanks for saving me?”

She smiles. “That I can do for you. Now… you need to rest.”

She closes the curtain and leaves the room.

-x-x-x-

**AC 200**

You had never seen or heard from him again. Your body healed but your mind was another matter. Five long years you struggled to cope with what had happened to you. Endless therapy sessions with a shrink helped but you never ever wanted to feel so helpless again as you had been during you captivity. Your shrink had encouraged you to find another way to cope with your trauma and you decided that self defense lessons were in order. You had found the address of a local gym where they taught self defense classes.

The first class was horrible and you didn’t feel like you had learned anything at all. Your disappointment was so clear that the receptionist of the gym asked you what was wrong.

“The class was not as I had expected it to be,” you said.

The woman smiled at you. “I know someone who might help you,” she said. “He is a Preventer and he sometimes teaches self defense.” 

She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and gave it to you. “I don’t have his cell phone number, but this is his address.” 

You thanked her and left the building.

-x-x-x-

The next day you went to the address that the lady had given you and you rang the bell. After a while the door opened, revealing…

Good God! It was him! You stared at him in surprise.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

He didn’t recognize you, of course. The day he had rescued you your face had been black and blue. “Yeah, are you the guy that teaches self defense?” 

A black eyebrow rose. “I don’t teach women.” 

You thought he looked arrogant. You glared at him. “I’m willing to pay for the lessons.” 

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his biceps bulging in a move, you recognized, to intimidate. “Why do you want the lessons?” 

“I have my reasons,” you said stiffly.

He seemed to think about it. 

“Go to the gym,” he said finally. He made a move to close the door.

You stopped him. “I already tried that.” 

He glared at your hand on his door. “Then find another way to solve your problem.”

He pushed the door closed. You sighed and knocked again. The door opened again.

Gee… That guy could glare.

“I’ll pay you double.” 

“No.” 

“Is there a reason why you are not willing to teach a woman or are you just a sexist?” you asked.

“Women are not supposed to fight,” he said coolly.

“I don’t want to learn how to fight. I want to learn how to defend myself,” you countered.

He sighed. “Fine. Tomorrow at four at the Preventer Headquarters. Don’t be late.” 

You smirked. “I’ll be there. You got a name?” 

He glared at you. “Wufei. What about you?” 

“-Y/N-.” You searched his face for any reaction to your name, but you couldn’t make out any change in his features. He probably didn’t remember you. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” you said while turning away from his door.

-x-x-x-

The next day, at four sharp you entered the gym at the Preventer Headquarters. Wufei was already there with another guy. You watched in awe as they moved around the gym, using everything they could to their advantage. It was absolutely fascinating to watch. Wufei moved swiftly, but with a grace you had never seen in a man before. Wufei’s companion stopped moving when he saw you. He looked at you with a mild interest, while Wufei walked to the side of the room to grab a bottle of water without sparing you a glance.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Wufei said to his training partner.

“Hn…” They guy walked past you towards the exit of the room. 

_‘Okay, weird,’_ you thought. Then your attention was drawn back to Wufei, who had turned towards you and watched you with a scrutinizing expression. You gulped. Suddenly you weren’t so sure about him teaching you self defense anymore. _‘Well, here goes nothing.’_

An hour later you felt like you had run a marathon. You were tired and your whole body ached, but you were satisfied with what you had accomplished. You finally felt like you had learned something. Wufei was a great teacher, but the moment your lesson was over he was his arrogant self again. It was hard to imagine that he was the same guy that rescued you five years ago. Back then he had been gentle and kind. Now he was an arrogant prick that got on your nerves.

“Thanks for the lesson,” you said while putting on your jacket.

He ignored what you said and took a sip from his bottle of water.

You glared at him. “Could you say something?” 

He raised an eyebrow. It was a move you already despised. “Why should I?” 

“Because it’s polite to say something like -You’re welcome-.” Apparently he had no manners and didn’t know anything about politeness. What a barbarian!

He glared at you. “I won’t say something like that.” 

“Fine!” You gave him your coldest glare in return. “Then be a rude prick!” 

You walked away from him, but he called you back.

“-Y/N-, be here at noon on Tuesday.”

You didn’t answer him. Served him right…

-x-x-x-

Tuesday came quickly. You walked towards the Preventer Headquarters. What would Wufei be like today? You wondered.

Half naked, was your answer. Well, not half naked but at least shirtless. You fought the urge to pinch yourself to make sure you weren’t imagining this. Good God, he was gorgeous! He was working out on his own, his bronzed skin coated in a sheen of sweat. His body was toned, all hard muscles and planes. He was simply mouthwatering. You swallowed and blinked a couple of times; tried to clear your head. You entered the gym and dumped your bag next to his on the ground.

_‘Think straight, you idiot!’_ you scolded yourself. _‘The moment he opens his mouth you’ll dislike him again!’_

You cleared your throat and he stopped to glare at you.

“I didn’t think you would show up today,” he said with and arrogant lift of his eyebrow. 

You rolled your eyes. “I’m not some weak woman!” 

He smirked.

_‘He looks sexy like that!’_ you thought, _‘Aarg! Stop it!’_

“You didn’t answer me last Thursday and walked away.” 

“That’s what I call a taste of your own medicine.” 

“Really?” he chuckled humorlessly. “I call it rude.” 

“Tsk! You have been rude to me from the very beginning,” you said. “It’s about time someone is rude to you!” 

He suddenly attacked you, but you blocked the kick he aimed at your stomach with one of the moves he had taught you.

“Very good,” he said. “See. I do have manners. I give compliments.” 

“I hate your arrogance!” You glared at him.

“Hate is a strong word, -Y/N-,” Wufei said calmly. “Do you know the real meaning of it?” 

“Oh, believe me! I do!” You attacked him, but he blocked. 

You hated those bastards who made you the way you were now. You hated the fact that you couldn’t let go of the past and continued to live with an old fear.

Wufei threw you down on the ground and you lay there, completely stunned.

“Get up,” he said.

You winced when you sat up. Your back hurt. But Wufei paid no attention to your obvious discomfort.

“Get up,” he said again.

You managed to stand up, but your back protested and a whimper escaped you.

“Always get up immediately,” Wufei said. “Even though you are hurt. And never let yourself be driven by anger or hatred. Do you understand?” 

You nodded.

“Now let me take a look at that.” 

He moved around you and trailed a hand down your spine. 

“It’s an old injury,” you said.

“How did you get it?” he asked.

“Does it matter?” 

Surely, _‘I was thrown against a wall by a bastard of a soldier and fractured my skull and hurt my back,’_ wouldn’t sound so great. He would ask more questions then; questions you were unwilling to answer.

Wufei sighed. “I think you should lie down and rest. It should be fine.” 

“Hn…” You winced when his fingers found the sore spot. Damn it, that hurt.

“You should have told me you have back problems.” 

You glared at him over your shoulder. “You would have called me a weak woman and would have refused to teach me anything.”

He grinned at that. “Maybe.” 

“Jerk…” you muttered under your breath.

“Why did you want self defense lessons?” he asked. “And answer me this time.”

You sighed. “Because I don’t want to be weak.” 

He stilled. “Explain.” 

He put his hands on your shoulders and steered you in the direction of a bench close to the wall. He forced you to sit down and turn in such a way that he could sit behind you. You bid your lip when he did. His hands found the sore spot on your back again. You suddenly were very aware of the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. And he smelled nice.

“I was taken hostage by a group of soldiers once,” you finally said. “I never want to feel so helpless again.” 

Something in him changed. It was like you felt his arrogance change into respect. 

“Did you get your back injury during that time?” he asked.

You nodded. “Yeah.” 

“I don’t think you should take any more lessons,” he said. “It could seriously harm your back.” 

You turned around. “But…”

“No buts. I’m serious.” He gave you a stern look.

Was he actually concerned about you?

“Now if it makes you feel any better I can give you a can of pepper spray.” 

“Err… Isn’t that illegal?” you asked.

He rolled his eyes. “Not if you use it in self defense.” 

“Right… I think you just made that up.” 

He shot you a grin. “Maybe I did.” 

“No pepper spray,” you said resolutely.

He sighed. “You are impossible!” 

“Whatever. Are you really sure I shouldn’t be taking any more lessons?” you asked. You knew he could hear the disappointment in your voice.

“I am.” 

You nodded and sighed. “Alright. I’m going home then.” 

He helped you up. “Let me give you a ride.” 

-x-x-x-

Two weeks later you saw Wufei again. It was accidental and in a place you had last expected to see him: a night club. He was just as surprised to see you but he quickly covered it and acknowledged you with a nod. You waved at him.

“Who is that?” your friend Lisa asked.

“That was my self defense teacher,” you told her with a grin. 

“My God, are you serious?” You didn’t like the way she was looking at Wufei. “He’s hot.” 

“And very arrogant,” you said with a small smile. But you kinda liked that about him. 

Lisa sighed. “I should have known he had a flaw.” She laughed.

You grinned back at her. She had lost her interest, thankfully. “I’m going to say ‘hi’ to him.” 

“Sure,” Lisa sounded distracted. You followed her gaze towards a guy on the dance floor.

“Go get him,” you said with a laugh and you made your way over to Wufei.

“I never expected to see you here.” You had to lean in close to him so you could speak into his ear.

He shrugged. “It’s my colleague’s birthday. He is an idiot who thinks this is fun.” 

You laughed. “Really?” 

He nodded and smiled wryly.

You felt someone stare at you. You could feel it burn into your back in an unpleasant way. You turned around to find a guy watching you in a creepy way. You turned back towards Wufei and shifted uncomfortably. He noticed the guy as well and your reaction to him.

“It seems like you don’t like being here either,” Wufei observed when your smile disappeared.

“I don’t like the way he is looking at me,” you said.

“He is leaving.” 

You sighed in relief. “Good.” 

“How is your back, by the way?” Wufei accepted a drink from one of his colleagues.

The guy, who had incredibly long hair that he wore in a braid and a kind smile, asked you if you wanted something to drink as well. You held up your wine glass to show him you were good.

“My back is fine,” you said finally. “After a day of rest it was back to normal.”

He heard the undertone in your voice and shook his head. “You still want lessons.” 

You grinned at him. “What made you think that?” 

“It was just a random guess.” His lips tilted in response.

“You know,” you said. “When your mouth is not so full of arrogance you’re actually quite nice.” 

He rolled his eyes, but you could see the amusement in them.

Lisa came towards you and grabbed your hand. “-Y/N-, let’s go dancing!” 

“Where is…” 

“Never mind,” she said quickly, “I ah…”

Her speech faltered and her eyes widened slightly. You grinned at her as she looked at Wufei and then back at you.

“I suppose he doesn’t dance,” she said.

“No,” Wufei said while lifting an eyebrow.

“Bummer.” Lisa pulled you along with her. “Mind if I borrow her for some time?” 

You and Lisa made it to the dance floor. You loved dancing and soon you fell into the beat of the music.

“That martial arts guy is staring at you!” Lisa shouted over the music.

You did a twirl, caught Wufei’s eyes and turned towards Lisa again; never breaking your rhythm. You grinned at her. “He’s never going to make a move on me.” 

“Why not?” 

“He’s got honor.” 

Lisa laughed.

Suddenly you felt somebody grab your hips. “Hey beautiful.” 

You moved away and turned around. It was the guy who had stared at you when you had been talking to Wufei. You glared at him. “What do you want?” 

“Just looking for a good time,” the guy said while looking down past your face… at your breasts. What a creep!

“I’m not interested,” you said coolly.

“Oh, come on!” He grabbed your wrist and you winced when he squeezed painfully.

“Let go of me!” you hissed angrily.

Lisa tried to pry the guy’s fingers from around your wrist. “Let go, you jackass!” 

Suddenly Wufei was at your side, glaring coldly at the guy who still had to let go of you.

“Who the Hell are you?” the idiot asked.

“I don’t think the lady likes you very much.” You were so thankful you could have kissed him. “Let go of her.” 

The jerk finally let go and walked away. You turned towards Wufei. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

You stood on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek. While he froze in surprise at the unexpected gesture Lisa grabbed your hand and dragged you away.

“Hey!” you exclaimed. 

Lisa didn’t answer you and pulled you along with her towards the exit. “We’re leaving.” 

“What? Why?” You stared at her in surprise.

“I know that creep, -Y/N-,” Lisa said. “I think it’s better if we go.”

“Okay,” you said. You didn’t feel like having another confrontation with that idiot.

You and Lisa quickly left the club and started walking down the street where you could hail a cab.

Suddenly someone grabbed you roughly by the arm and pushed you into an alleyway. Lisa screamed as the creep from the club pushed you against the wall. 

“You listen to me, Baby,” he sneered at you.

Terror and panic had paralyzed your body and the only thing you could hear was Lisa’s cries for help.

“Let go of me,” you said with a trembling voice.

“I won’t,” the guy said while trying to get his hand under your top. “And none will interfere this time.” 

_Wufei…_

Suddenly you could think clearly again. You remembered what Wufei had taught you. As soon as the guy loosened his grip a bit you pushed yourself away from the wall with as much force as you could. The guy stumbled back, clearly surprised and let go of you. You launched yourself at him.  
Lisa was still crying for help but you paid no attention to her. You focused on beating up the creep. He was stronger than you were but if you could keep him away from you for a few minutes it should be enough.

You didn’t hear Lisa anymore. The creep’s face had turned into that of one of the soldiers who had captured you five years ago. All the rage and hatred you had kept inside for so long came to the surface. You felt like you were on the edge of madness as you directed kicks at the creep’s stomach and punches at his face.

At some point someone grabbed your arms, but it was a gentle grip. You heard a voice… Wufei. The rage subsided and you were left with a feeling of grief. Wufei pushed you behind him and directed one solid punch at your attacker’s jaw. He fell backwards onto the street and was unconscious. You noticed you were crying. Wufei turned towards you, speaking calming; trying to calm you down.

“-Y/N-?” 

You looked at him. He had saved you again. You felt and incredible need for him to hold you and you were quick to wrap your arms around him. You buried your face in his chest. Wufei tensed for a moment, but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around you. His embrace was warm and secure; solid. Just like five years ago. He gently led you away from the alleyway. Lisa and the guy with the long hair were waiting on the street. Lisa’s cheeks were tearstained and she looked at you with a worried gaze.

“Let’s get you girls home,” the guy with the long hair said. He gently took Lisa’s hand and let her towards his car. Wufei and you followed him. 

-x-x-x-

You didn’t remember much from the car ride home, except for refusing to let go of Wufei. Lisa refused to leave you all alone in your apartment and insisted on staying the night. Wufei and the guy with the braid, who introduced himself to you as Duo, decided to come up as well to make sure you girls were alright.

Upon entering your apartment Lisa rushed into the kitchen to get you a glass of water. Wufei led you into the living room and made you sit down on the couch. He sat down next to you.

“Do you think she is in shock?” Duo asked him.

“I’m not,” you said softly.

Duo went into the kitchen, leaving you and Wufei alone.

“Thank you,” you whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Wufei said. “Are you okay now?” 

“I’m not sure,” you said. You looked at him. “I’m sorry for ruining your night out.”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry about that.” 

You smiled slightly. Lisa entered the room and handed you a glass of water. You gave her a grateful smile. You watched her walk back to Duo. She grabbed his hand and together they walked into the hallway that led towards the guest room.

Wufei followed your gaze too and sighed. “Looks like he isn’t going anywhere soon.” 

“Come on.” You took his hand and pulled him along with you towards your bedroom and opened the door.

Wufei halted in the doorway. “I don’t think…”

“I’m tired,” you interrupted him; “You might as well sleep here.”

“Fine.” He stepped into the room.

You went into the bathroom to change into your pajamas. When you came back Wufei was still standing in the same spot. With a sigh you grabbed his hand and took him to the bed. 

“Get in,” you urged while walking around to the other side.

You pulled back the comforter and settled under it. Wufei sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes. You watched him silently. There was something about him… like he was unsure about what he was doing. He hesitated and then took off his shirt. You felt heath rise to your cheeks and you hoped he wouldn’t see it when he turned and got under the covers. You smiled at him. His lips tilted in response.

It was comforting to have him so close. A small sigh escaped you and you reached out to take his hand in yours. Wufei squeezed your hand lightly. “Go to sleep.”

You shifted closer to him and closed your eyes. It wasn’t long before you were asleep.

-x-x-x-

When you woke up the next morning Wufei wasn’t there. You sat up abruptly, your heart thundering against your ribcage in panic. Where was he? You quickly got out of bed and hurried towards the living room. You breathed a sigh of relief when you found him on the couch with a mug of coffee.

“I thought you had left,” you said softly.

He looked at you. “I didn’t.” 

You sat down next to him. His hair was loose from its usual ponytail. You bid your lip as your fingers tingled with a need to touch the shiny black locks. 

“Why didn’t you tell me I was the one that rescued you from your captivity five years ago?” he asked.

You stiffened in shock. “For how long have you known this?” 

“For a while,” he said vaguely. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Would it have made any difference if I did?” You asked him, “I don’t want your pity for what happened to me.” 

He gave you a harsh glare that told you he wouldn’t pity you, no matter what. “I would have treated you differently.”

You glared at him. “Oh, so then you would have been nicer to me?” 

He glared back at you. 

You couldn’t believe it. Even after everything that had happened the night before he was still an arrogant prick!

“I don’t believe it!” you exclaimed while standing up, “You’re so arrogant to think I —mpf-!”

He was kissing you! He had jumped up and kissed you! You were too shocked to react. Only when he wrapped his arms around you, you came out of your daze. You pushed your hands against his chest and pulled away from him.

“Wufei…”

“Shh…” He pressed his finger against your lips.

“But…”

He chuckled. “You’re so stubborn.”

You glared at him. “Let me go.”

“No.”

“You prick!” you yelled into his face. “Let me go or I’ll scream!”

He sighed. “Why are you being so difficult?” 

“Because you are an-”

“An arrogant prick? Yeah, yeah I know. But you like it because it makes you want to fight back.”

You tried to hit him. He grabbed your wrist, bend down and hoisted you over his shoulder.

“You friggin’ barbarian!” you screeched in rage. “Put me down now!”

Wufei ignored you and walked towards your bedroom. You struggled, but his hold on you was strong. You managed to make him almost loose his balance when you kicked him in the stomach. He grunted and almost hit the doorpost, but he managed to make it to your bed. He put you down and made you sit on the mattress. You glared at him. He crouched down in from of you and took your hands. Your glare turned into a look of confusion.

“I would have been nicer, yes,” he said. “If I had known from the start.”

You stared at him. He smiled slightly and brought one of your hands to his lips. He kissed your fingers, never breaking the eye contact. Your fingers tingled at the touch of his lips and a warm feeling spread throughout your body. You cupped his cheeks when he rose to kiss you. You kissed him back this time, your lips rubbing against his. He pushed you back onto the bed and maneuvered himself on top of you. His hands buried themselves in your hair as he deepened the kiss. You tried to dominate the kiss, but he was relentless and with a small moan you let him explore your mouth in the way he wanted to. You ran your hands down his back and slipped them under his shirt. His skin was smooth and warm under your hands.

Wufei broke the kiss and pressed his face against your neck. You gasped when he bit down on your skin, no doubt leaving a mark. One of his hands slid around your waist and pressed you against him. You could feel his arousal against your thigh and you swallowed. He pulled back to look at you. His eyes were black with desire. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah…” 

His kissed your lips again. “It’s too soon.”

You nodded.

“That’s okay,” he said. “I can wait.” 

He moved off of you and offered you his hand. You smiled and took it, letting him pull you to your feet. He caught your chin in his hand and kissed you once more. He nipped your bottom lip.

You suddenly blushed as a thought occurred to you. “Where are Lisa and Duo?” you asked.

“Out to get breakfast.” Wufei chuckled.

Your breath rushed out in relief. You were glad they hadn’t been around to hear you call Wufei a barbarian. He took you back into the living room and you cuddled up against him on the couch. He stroked your hair and you sighed in bliss.

“I never got to thank you for saving me,” you said softly.

“You don’t have to.”

“Why not?” you looked at him.

“Because Sally told me thanks.” He kissed your forehead.

You smiled at him. “Okay.” 

“Okay? Just okay?” 

“Yeah…” You grinned. “Just okay.”

He chuckled and tightened his hold on you.

“Don’t start fishing for compliments. I still think you are a barbarian!” 

“I guess I have to change your opinion of me.” 

“You better start soon then,” you teased him.

“I intend on it.” He pulled you closer for a kiss.

You purred. “I think that this is a good start.” 

He smirked. “Woman, I haven’t even started yet.”

**\- End -**


End file.
